Children of Hope
by Sketch
Summary: One-shot: A witch speaks of the future, and what is to come. { This is an annonymous OC witch, commenting on life in general from a witch's perspective. Two series characters are mentioned, but this is mostly just an introspective piece}


Children of Hope

They believe that we are the devil's children, and thus we should be eliminated. From life, from existence, from memory. How long have they tried, and how long do they plan to continue trying? I wonder if they realize their pursuit is hopeless? I suppose only time will tell.

I am but one of many, biding my time, waiting for the moment when our numbers will be strong enough to reclaim the world that is rightfully ours. We are the chosen children of God, those given the power of the devil to purge the world of those who would destroy it.

At least, that is what has been said. I am not so sure if humans are guilty of the crimes we blame them of. Have we not contributed our own type pollution to the world? Are our hands not stained by the blood of the innocent as well? Can we truly say we are the chosen children of God when we are also to blame for the world's slow but steady destruction? 

I believe I have been given a gift. A gift from God, a gift from the devil, I don't know, nor do I care. It is my choice as to how I use my gift, and I will use it for the good of Humanity. For the good of Witches. For the good of Life.

There are those who abuse their gifts. They hunt humans and witches alike, killing for pleasure, reveling in the pain they can incur to anyone who comes near. They are not witches, but beasts, preying on those too weak to defend themselves. But does not humanity have its own monsters?

I shed no tears for those who have hunted, and then were hunted themselves. Do they expect that humans will accept us by forced submission? Do they think that the blood they spill is doing anything that will make humans welcome out existence? It is because of them that we are hated, hidden, hunted. Those of us smart enough to realize there is no profit in death remain free, to a certain extent. True, sometimes we must guard our powers from the sights of those we love, but you do this because you love them and wish them no harm. Forcing your powers on someone breeds nothing but fear. Fear leads to hate. Hatred leads to death.

I am a witch. Nothing more, nothing less. There are others like me, waiting, wondering what we are supposed to do with the time and powers we have. There are people who hate us and would destroy us, but there are those who have not met us, have not heard of our abilities. It is in these people that our future lies, and we must do what we can to protect them. Only by gaining their trust can we hope to one day walk in the sunlight, free from the hatred that has followed us for so long.

I know there are others like me who await that day. I've met a few who feel like me, and we do what we can for our home. I have met those who have gone on to be hunted, and I feel no sorrow at their expense. But there was one woman and her companion who stood out among all the others.

I had been sitting in the park when I noticed them standing a few feet away. You can't tell by looks if someone is a witch or not, but as she came up to me, I could almost hear her power whispering around us. She spoke as though she knew me, telling me that humans and witches shared one gift more powerful than any spell a witch could hope to cast. That gift was the freedom to chose what path your future held.

She told me that I should fight for my dream, that one day we would all of us have our happy ending. She told me she had heard of me from one of my friends, and that she had faith that I would succeed. She told me to continue talking to people, to try to show them they had a choice in how they lived.

As she walked back to her companion, I asked her what her name was. She smiled, and told me Hope. Then they were gone, and I haven't seen them since.

So I'm doing what I can. I'm speaking to those who will listen, using my powers to gain trust and faith, and I am looking at those around me. Do you know what I see, in those people who do not know us, in those people who have yet to learn of our choice? 

I see hope.

  


~owari~

  
  


AN- Well.... that was special, huh? No-name witch, call her/him what you will. It's kinda a sucky fic, but ah well. At least my muses have seemed to have come back to life somewhat *knocks on wood* I hope you enjoyed, please let me know either way. I don't care if it's a "this story sucked" or "yay, you updated" or "what's Witch Hunter Robin anyway?", anything will make me happy ^_^ 

Thanks for reading!! 

~SLS~ 3-04


End file.
